A Forty Year Smile
by mandella-sama
Summary: AxM [oneshot] A really cute little story about two old people who finally found each other after years. And it all centered around a wayward smile that was unclaimed. PLEASE READ


**Title: **A 40 Year Smile

**Author: **Mandella-sama

**Summary: **AxMone-shot A really cute little story about two old people who finally found each other after years. And it all centered around a wayward smile that was unclaimed.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

**A/n: **I just felt like writing a light hearted cute story about old people in love. And of course about that elusive smile that Misao was always waiting for. I hope you enjoy! My 18th b-day is in oen and a hlaf days...god I'm scared.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A very old couple stood in the entryway of an old temple. Both were carrying mats to rest there old knees on. The man entered first. He moved slowly but if you looked hard enough you could see a cat like grace that filled his very visage. The old woman noticed this unspoken grace and smiled. Something's never change.

"OBAACHAN!" a young girl screamed as she ran into the temple. The older man turned and observed the small girl with a long black braid. The girl stopped herself by crashing into her Obaachan's knees.

"Obaachan! I can't find Okaasan! I was with her in the market and then she just disappeared! I was so scared but I knew that you would be in the temple today and I found you! Obaachan I was so scared!" The old woman smiled at her granddaughter. She could already hear the little girl's mother's geta clicking up the temple's steps at a fast pace.

"Why Nao-chan you know your mother will find you here so worry not." The old woman leaned down slowly and kissed Nao on the forehead before she saw a frustrated Izumi run into the temple.

"OKAASAN!" The little girl ran to her flustered mother and Izumi gave her mother in law, Nao's Obaachan, a small relieved smile. The whole way out of the temple the old woman could hear Nao talking animatedly to her Okaasan about buying western sweets in the market. The old woman placed a shy smile on her withered lips and turned to face the old man.

"Oh don't frown so! She is merely a small girl, and she reminds me of, well, me in my younger years!" The old woman pushed a grey braid behind her back and walked deeper into the temple.

"Yes but one of you was enough. You are fortunate that Kazuki was more like his father." The old woman nodded and kneed slowly next to the old man.

"May he rest in peace." The old woman bowed her head and then gracelessly plopped into a sitting position. "I remember a time when you would have thought that Nao's actions were cute! Oh, don't you think that I don't remember how you loved to watch me run all over when I was young."

The older man frowned and closed his eyelids.

"Yes but I was younger than too and besides I raised you."

"Hai, you did." The old woman also closed her eyes and they stayed that way for a while, meditating. But the old woman had never been able to stay in one place long and her creaking bones did not stop her need for movement. So she opened one teal eye and gave the older man a once over.

"You still have some of your old handsome self in you yet." The old woman said with a perverted smile. The old man opened his still icy blue eyes.

"Watch it you're starting to sound like Okina, Kami rest-sama his soul." The old woman smiled like crazy.

"Just because I have a good eye doesn't make me a perv! Besides we have lost so much time I would like to simply make up for it. I am a single woman and you are a single man. We could work it out."

The old man closed his eyes once more and continued to meditate. But before the old woman could follow in his example, he spoke, "And you are losing your mind. Misao we are newly wed, and you've forgotten already." Misao's eyes popped open and she gave him a loving smile.

"No Aoshi-sama I have not forgotten I am just getting used to it. It did take you forty years to propose. And to be honest you old fool, I can't believe you did."

"I had to eventually." Aoshi said before closing his eyes once more. Misao sighed in delight. Sure it had taken a while and even though she had married and loved another man; in the end she had gotten her Aoshi-sama. Not to mention a son, a daughter-in-law, and a granddaughter. Her life was perfect except for one little thing.

"Anata I never did get to see you smile." Misao sighed frustrated.

"These things take time Misao." Aoshi said without moving his expression. Misao laughed at this comment.

"Then I shall never see it you old coot, I'm sixty!" The sun set on an old temple that housed an old couple that had finally gotten what they wanted; each other.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Glossary**

_**Okaasan-**Mother_

_**Obaachan- **Grandmother_

_**Geta-**wooden shoes_

_**Kami-Sama- **God_

_**Anata-** an endearment _I think

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**A/n:** I hope you liked it

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
